


tsunade meets her match

by lone_ranger740



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fight Sex, Jealousy, Large Breasts, Rival Relationship, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_ranger740/pseuds/lone_ranger740
Summary: in a strange twist of fate a lonely tsunade meets an equally busty woman and both women start a jealousy rivalry which changes their life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsunade was happily strolling through the forest. She escaped her paperwork and was taking a walk through the forest. She wanted to spend sometime alone. As she was walking through the forest she heard a faint noise of groaning and grunting. She followed the noise  and reached the place. What she found took her breath off. She saw two girls rolling in the sand beating the hell out of each other. She couldn’t understand who they were as she was a bit distant. It was not some sparring match between two kunoichi. It  was an out and out catfight.

  Tsunade understood that both of them were equal in strength as they were not backing off. It seems they both were fighting each other for a long time as their clothes were tattered and bodies were bruised. Tsunade began to feel wet down under and she didn’t know why. Both of them began to get up and then only tsunade realised that it was none other than sakura and Karin. Tsunade was surprised seeing her two star pupil here beating the shit out of each other. She heard rumors that both of them were at each other’s throats but she never thought it was this serious.

 Sakura and Karin both got up and looked at each other with venom in their eyes and as on a que began to remove their clothes and stood in nothing but their panties. In the past few years sakura grew beautiful pair of tits. Karin’s tits were also similar to sakura. They both came forward and stood tit to tit and nose to nose and began to talk. Their lips were mere inches from each other.seeing them in such a close proximity made tsunade even wet.  Tsunade couldn’t understand what they were talking, but looking at their angry faces it seemed they were cursing each other. karin got angry with something sakura said and slapped her across the face and sakura slapped back. They started to slug at each other with their fists.

  Tsunade was surprised that both sakura and Karin didn’t used their chakra. She realised that they must have used a chakra suppressing seal to deal it woman to woman. Karin and sakura both fell to the ground and began to roll punching each other. Their whole body was bruised but both of them were no where near of giving up. tsunade  could see a glint of lust on each other’s faces. Sakura and Karin came to a stand still and were looking at each other angrily with hands in their hair. As if on a cue they both removed their panties and came forward and sealed their pussies togerther,  they both looked at each other angrily and began to trib. Seeing this tsunade unconsciously began to rub her breasts. She never felt like it before. At last sakura and Karin had an orgasm. They both got up and  wore their tattered clothes and stood tit to tit and began talking. As if on a cue they came forward and kissed each other viciously. Tsunade was surprised by the force, it was not a normal kiss it was like two dogs trying to bite each other off.

 After that they began to leave and tsunade came out of shadows and looked in the direction they went. She never knew that two woman could fight in such a way.  She went to the battleground and saw chunks of sakura and karin’s hair and clothes. She returned back to work in a dazed about the thing she saw. For the next few days she only though tof the fight. She couldn’t let that images get out of her head. After a few days tsunade was busy in her paperwork and sakura was helping her out. Tsunade was thinking about the fight she saw. She wanted to ask sakura about that but was not so sure how she would react. She wanted to give a try and cleared her throat.

“ sakura I hope you don’t mind me asking something” said tsunade.

“ not at all shishou” said sakura

“ last week I was taking a stroll through the forest when I came across a rather shocking sight”

Sakura couldn’t understand where she was going

“ I saw two girls beating the shit out of each other and when I went close it was none other than two of my star pupil” said tsunade. Sakura was shocked and turned red after the revelation.

“ now don’t worry sakura. I just want to know why both of you hate each other so much and what started it all?”

Sakura blushed and began to say “ I don’t know when it started shishou but we both hated each other from the moment we saw each other. Maybe its because we both were similar in both physical and emotional  wavelengths. At first we both used to just make fun of each other but everything changed when we both were made headnin at the hospital.  We became extremely jealous of each other as we just couldn’t accept both were equals”

“ ok when did you both start fighting” asked tsunade

“ day by day my hatred for her increased. Once there was an important case that came to hospital and we both wanted too operate and we had an argument and neither won and the person was dying we both operated on him together. That night while I was leaving by the old abandoned block somebody pulled me in. it was her. We both argued and shouted at each other and I don’t know started it we were rolling on the floor punching each other. From then we both began to meet alone to fight”

“ do you enjoy fighting with her I saw how you girls basically had sex fighting each other”

“ yes I think we do. Almost all of our fights ended with us furiously humping each other. We both actually feel aroused at the fights and close body to body contacts we have. I think we both are addicted at fighting each other. Even now she had called me to come to the forest to fight. Please shisou don’t tell this to anyone” begged sakura

“ it’s alright sakura your secret is safe with me” said tsunade.

 After sakura left tsunade completed her paperwork and left for the hokage mansion. Along the way she began to think of what sakura told. She realised that both sakura and Karin are really perfect nemesis for each other. Tsunade felt sad for a moment thinking about her lonely life. She really liked the fight she saw between sakura and Karin. She wanted to have a rivalry with someone and wanted to bicker back and forth with her. She wanted to fight another person who was as busty as her. But who would dare challenge the hokage. As she was in her thoughts she took a turn and hit somebody. For a moment both of their bosoms hit each other and they both fell back. Tsunade was immediately angry and looked at the opposite person. It was hinata. Hinata immediately got up and apologised and began to leave. Tsunade looked at hinata’s back as she was walking away. Her ass was as busty as tsunade’s .

 For a minute tsunade remembered how her breasts collided with hinata’s equally big breasts. tsunade  returned to the hokage  mansion. A few days had passed and tsunade was busy in her office doing her paer work and she heard the door open. It was none other than hinata.  Tsunade observed how much hinata has changed in the past few years. She became extremely hot  and was as busty as tsunade, she was also no longer the same stuttering girl she once was and turned into a beautiful woman. They both were of same height. For a minute tsunade felt jealous looking at an equally busty woman.

“ tsunade sama I am here to ask for a favour. I have been going for missions continuously for a few days now . so I would like to cancel my next mission” asked hinata

“ iam sorry hinata but as of now we are clearly short staffed. You have no other way but to go on a mission”

“ please tsunade sama you must help me”

“ I am sorry but I cant do anything” saod tsunade

For a minute hinata was angry then she left.

next day tsunade was going through the village when she got a glimpse of hinata. Hinata looked at tsunade and immediately scoffed and turned away. Tsuande was surprised at her behaviour but she also butterflies in her stomach as she understood that hinata was feeling jealous of her. She too looked at hinata and when she looked she too scoffed and turned away. Both of them did it a couple of times looking at each other.

Both of them realised that a sense of competition has build among them. Next day tsunade was busy in her work. She was angry as both sakura and Karin took a day off. She knew they both were probably off somewhere beating the crap out of each other. She asked for some on else to help in her paperwork.  She heard the door open and it was none other than hinata. Both of them looked at -each other with a glint of anger in their eyes.

 Hinata and tsunade calmly began to do the paperwork occasionally looking at each other. After the work they both stood side by side rearranging the papers. As if on a cue both of their papers fell side ways and both turned and bent down to pick it up and their busty asses pushed into each other. They both looked at each other angrily but didn’t say a word. After rearranging the papers hinata began to leave.

“ hey hinata how would you like some sake” asked tsunade

“ I would like to” said hinata.

They both began to drink and after sometime began to feel the effect of sake. They both began to smile at each other mischievously.

“ why did you scoffed looking at me hinata”

“ I hate how you think you are so perfect tsunade”

“ that’s because I am. I mean look at my babies” said tsunade taking her boobs into her hands

“ please its nothing compared to mine” said hinata doing the same

For a minute they both looked at each other angrily.  Tsunade immediately got up and took off her dress  and stood in her bra and panties. Hinata did the same and they both looked at each other and realised they both were carbon copies of each other.

They both came forward and stood tit to tit

“ if we ever fight hinata mine will crush yours”

“ in your dreams tsunade. Mine will squash yours”

“ lets go somewhere and fight brat”

“ lets do it hag. You and me alone woman to woman”

 “ lets beat the shit out of each other”

With that they both left the building. While travelling tsunade asked “ do you know why sakura and Karin took a day off?”

“ I don’t know” said hinata

“ follow me”

 Both tsunade and hinata reached the place and tsunade told hinata to be quiet as the slowly passed thought the fields. What hinata saw blew her away. Infront of her were two girls rolling on the sand and beating each other senseless. Looking at them hinata got wet and looked at tsunade who looked back. They both immediately began to travel to their destination. They both reached an old abandoned building and entered it. It was the building used for chunnin exam but now it was abandoned. Tsunade immediately placed sound seals around the building so that nobody would hear the sounds. Both of them stood infront of each other.

“ so when did you know about sakura and Karin?” asked hinata

“ a few weeks back I was strolling through the forest and I came across them fighting. Later I asked sakura about the same and she said they both were jealous of each other and used to meet alone to fight”

“ you know I always felt jealous of you tsunade. Last weak when we both collided each other with our breasts. That night I had a weird dream of us both fighting and beating each other senseless” said hinata

Tsunade was surprised and elated at the same time. “ I too always felt jealousy of you hinata as you are the only one who is as busty as I am”

“ so what do you say tsunade? How about we decide who the better woman among us is?”

“ just a minute” said tsunade and made hand signs and she was reduced to hinata’s age, hinata looked at her angrily.

“ no matter what you are still an old hag” said hinata smirking

“ we will see about that”

“ so what are the rules”

“ we seal our chakra and fight like two jealousy woman”

“ like sakura and Karin?” asked hinata

“ even worse”

They both placed chakra seals on their bodies.

 “ one thing is for sure hinata I am more beautiful than you”

“ yeah that’s why you were single all this time”

 They both began to move towards each other

“ atleast I never got friendzoned” said tsunade smiling

Hinata immediately got angry and said “ atleast my the person I loved is still alive”

Tsunade immediately closed the distance and looked at hinata dangerously and said “ bitch utter your next words very carefully”

 Hinata too looked at tsunade angrily and said “ you started it slut”

Both of them pushed each other with their tits. Both of them slowly removed their coats.tsunade couldn’t believe her eyes.  She finally met her match.

Both of their noses were touching each other. “ are you ready to get the biggest beating of your life tsunade” hissed hinata

“ are you hinata?” tsunade hissed back.

“ bitch”

“ cunt”

“ whore”

“ slut”

They both hissed into each other’s faces . tsunade no longer was the hokage of konoha and hinata was no longer the heir of the hyuga clan. They both were just two busty jealousy bitches who wanted to square things off.

 Both tsunade and hinata slowly pushed their hands into each other’s hairs and began to stumble around the stadium.

Out of nowhere hinata slapped tsunade on her cheek. Tsunade was surprised for a second and then she slapped back. So it began.

Both of them started slapping each other senseless. After sometime both stopped and looked at each other. They both knew there was no going back now. They both started to punch , claw and kick each other. Tsunade kicked hinata in the stomach and hinata punched tsunade in her boobs.

  It was a street fight. They both came forward and started pulling hair with one hand and used the other hand to beat each other’s heads.

Uuuffffff, aahhhhhhh, bitchhhhhhh, sluttttttt ,where the sounds that could be heard throughout the stadium. both of them fell to the ground punching each other. They rolled around the stadium ripping and tearing each other’s clothes off. Tsunade was having the time of her life. She liked how both women brought out other’s bitchy side.

  Hinata scratched tsunade’s face and she scratched back. For a moment both tsunade and hinata stopped their rolling and looked at each other angrily. Their lips were almost touching each other

“ bitch lets remove our clothes and fight each other” said hinata

“ lets do it slut”

They both got up and removed their clothes and stood in nothing but panties. They both realised that their boobs were of equal size. They both went forward and stood tit, their nipples were poking into each other

“ are you enjoying our match tsunade”

“ every minute of it hinata”

“ let’s continue our street fight”

 Saying this they both once again started slugging each other. Both of them punched each other’s boobs repeatedly. The whole stadium was  filled with their screams . they both fell to their knees and began to roll around like two entwined snakes. They occasionally punched each other’s heads.

After sometime they both got on their knees. Their legs were still entwined into each other and their boobs were mashed together. They both looked at each other with anger and disgust. They don’t know why but they began to scream into each other’s faces. They both got up on their knees bear hugging each other. They both were looking angrily at each other. Sparks were flying between their eyes.

Hinata suddenly gave a ditch to tsunade . tsunade screamed bit hinata’s boobs  and hinata bit back. They both immediately got back. Their whole body was filled with scratches and bruises. Blood marks were present all over their body.

“ let’s take a break hinata”

“ alright but first lets remove our panties”

With that they both removed their panties and stood naked infront of each other. They both went and sat on the dais and began to caress their wounds.

“ woah I think we really did beat the crap out of each other?” said tsunade

“ yes I think so. Do you think our fight was even vicious than sakura and Karin’s fight ?” asked hinata

“ I am sure”

“ I must say tsunade . when we fought  it never came too my mind about our age difference. It was as if we were two busty sluts who wanted to prove who is the better woman among us”

“ I too wanted too feel the same that’s why I used my age reducing jutsu to look younger”

“ let me ask you. When did you started having this feeling to fight me?” asked hinata

“ I think it started that day when I saw sakura and Karin fight. I began to have weird thoughts. Seeing those two both devouring each other really awakened the sleeping slut in me and that day when we both collided was the day I began to get this feeling. How about you hinata?”

“ I think it happened to me a long time ago. The more I grew up the more the more I wanted to fight you. You were the only woman who could match my busty body. I used to get a lot of dreams about us fighting each other”

“ what kind of dreams do you get” asked tsunade

“ a lot actually. In one of the dreams we both argue about something in your office behind closed doors and I jump on you and we fight. In other dream we compare our bodies infront of a large mirror and begin to fight because of disagreement and it was that, I don’t know why but when I scoffed at you and you scoffed back. I had hunch that even you had some thoughts”

The fact that hinata wanted to fight her but never gave any indication angered tsunade. She immediately pulled hinata by her hair and said “ bitch if you wanted to fight me then why didn’t you gave me any indication”

Hinata too got angry and pulled tsunade by her hair and said “ you are the hokage bitch. How can I do that?”

They both were breathing heavily as their nipples were poking into each other

“  its all your fault slut” screamed tsunade

“ no whore its your fault” hinata screamed back

“ grrrrrrrr”

“grrrrrrrr”

The fact that they wasted that many days made them equally angry. They both stared into each other’s eyes and at last scoffed and looked away from each other.

 “ have you got something to eat” asked hinata

Tsunade  took out a protein bar out of her coat pocket.

“ lets share it I am totally hungry” said hinata

Tsunade had an idea. “ wait hinata instead of sharing I have an idea”

Hinata looked at her questioningly. “ we start eating the protein bar on each sides and when we reach for the last piece we fight for it with”

“ like two dogs fighting for a bone”

“ exactly”

With that they both sat opposite each other, their breasts touching each other and began to eat the bar on either sides. When they reached the centre they began to fight for the last piece. Both tsunade and hinata tried to bite each other mouths. Feeling she was going to lose, hinata punched tsunade in the stomach and she spit it and hinata ate it.

Tsunade got angry and kicked hinata in the stomach. They both looked angrily at each other with white eyes

“ lets finish this bitch”

“ lets do it slut”

With that they both started their slugging match again as they punched each other everywhere in their body. They fell on the floor and rolled beating , clawing punching each other

“ I will kill you today slut” tsunade screamed

“ not before I kill you bitch” hinata screamed

Chunks of hair began to fall on the ground. Their body was completely bruised and claw marks were everywhere. Their pussies were dripping juices. They both got on their knees, their legs were around each other as they  punched and pulled hair. They unconsciously started humping each other. As they began to reach the climax they caught hold of each other’s hair. They screamed into each other’s faces as they had an earth shattering orgasm. They both fell on their backs trying to hold their breaths.

After sometime they both got up and looked around and saw at each other. They were completely bruised and bloodied. They slowly moved towards their dresses. Before both of them could wear their dresses tsunade pulled hinata close and both kissed.

“ thank you hinata”

“ no thank you tsunade”

With that they both wore their clothes and left the place. They reached the hokage mansion and stood by shadows. Hinata pulled tsunade for an other kiss.

“ don’t think this is over tsunade.”

“ it just begun”

“ when we fight you are no longer the hokage”

“and you are not the heir to hyuga clan”

“ we are just two busty jealousy bitches trying to beat the crap out of each other”

“agreed this stays between us”

They both pushed each other for one last time with their tits and then hinata left.

Tsunade slowly began to walk toward the mansion replaying the things that happened today. She wanted to have a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning tsunade woke up and was getting ready for work. She began to remember her fight with hinata. She enjoyed each and every minute of that fight. she enjoyed the back and forth bickering. She was surprised how slutty both of them were with each other. Thinking about the fight -began to make her wet again. She left for the office.

   Half way through she realised that she really didn’t had that much paperwork or meetings and that she was free for the rest of the day. She completed her paperwork in no time. Slowly her thoughts drifted towards hinata. Suddenly she heard the door open and close. She looked up and it was hinata.

“ hokage bitch”

“ hyuga slut”

Both hinata and tsunade sat before each other crossing their legs and began to talk

“ bitch ithought you won’t wake up until one week after our fight” said hinata

“ its funny I too thought the same about you slut” said tsunade

“ last night I had a dream of you begging me on your knees” said hinata standing up

“ last night I had a dream of you crying like a little bitch you are” said tsunade standing up

 Both of them were staring daggers into each other.

They both came forward on either sides of the table and came forward placing their hands on it. They both saw each other’s massive breasts popping out.

“ bitch looks like you still haven’t learned your lesson” sneered tsunade

“ its you who need to be thought a lesson slut” sneered hinata

As if on a cue they both ditched each other with their heads.

“ why don’t we go somewhere and finish what we started bitch” hissed hinata

“ lets go to my mansion bitch and finish this” tsunade hissed back.

 Before they opened the door they stood tit to tit and then left.

They both were staring daggers until they reached the mansion. Hinata was surprised by the size of the mansion. She looked back and saw tsunade placing sound seals all over the buiding.

“ I don’t want the village to see us as we see each other” said tsunade

“ ok bitch how do you want us complete to our fight?” asked hinata

“ why don’t we continue our street whore fight in the pool?” said tsunade

“ we fight in our bras and panties” said hinata

“ follow me” said tsunade.

Both hinata and tsunade entered tsunade’s room to check her wardrobe, her wardrobe was literally filled with hundreds of bras and panties. Hinata selected a white one and tsunade selected a golden one. They both entered the pool room and went to the changing room. When they came out and looked at each other they were surprised. They both looked like angels. They could see their nipples poking out.

 They both scoffed at each other and entered the pool. They both came forward and pushed their tits together.

“ are you ready for round two you pupil less bitch”  hissed tsunade

“ I am ready you old busty slut” hinata hissed back

With that they both started their slapping match as they both slapped and pulled hair. Suddenly hinata immersed tsunade’s head into water. Tsunade punched hinata in the stomach and pulled her in. inside they both latched onto each other’s legs and started punching each other like anything. Both pulled off each other’s bras. After sometime feeling breathless they both came out for air. Catching their breath they both stared at each other. Their massive boobs pushing each other

“ bitch why don’t you accept I am better woman than you” tsunade slapped  hinata

“ why don’t you accept slut” hinata slapped back.

 They both started mercilessly clawing and punching each other.

“ today I will rip out your boobs hinataaaa” screamed tsunade clawing hinata’s boobs

“ not before I remove your busty ass tsunadeeee”  screamed hinata clawing tsunade’s ass.

They both started screaming at each other. At last they both punched each other and stepped back.

“ we are too equal to win a fight bitch” said hinata

“ I agree we should find another way to settle things” said tsunade

Saying that , they both tried to get out of pool. But wanting to go out first they both tried to pull other down.  This once again sparked their anger and once again they started their catfight. At last they both came out somehow.

Tsuande was surprised that she couldn’t keep her hands off hinata.  Both of them punched, pulled hair as they made their way to clean themselves. they began to clean themselves looking at each other angrily. Tsunade was enjoying this. They both came forward and bear hugged each other. Their massive boobs got crushed in between

“ I think we are too head strong to accept defeat” said tsunade

“  I want to fight with you forever bitch” said hinata

Tsunade had goose bumps all over body. this was what she wanted.

“ then we will fight whenever we want”

“ however we want”

“ to the outside world you are hyuga heiress”

“ and you are the hokage”

“ but too each other we are nothing but two busty sluts settling our differences”

“ lets seal the deal”

 Saying that, they both brought their tongues out and licked each other.

“ I am hungry bitch lets make some food” said tsunade

“ alright bitch we will make food separately. Lets do it by wearing only aprons” said hinata

They both removed their panties and wore only their aprons and started doing food.

They both tried to disturb each other while doing work. Tsunade pinched hinata’s ass. Hinata bit tsunade’s back. It reached to a point where both stopped their work for sometime and began to fight in the kitchen. Both tsunade and hinata were surprised that they couldn’t keep hands off each other. This continued for sometime they would fight for sometime and as if on a mutual agreement begin to cook and suddenly one or other will disturb and they will fight again.

At last they some how completed their food. Tsunade made bento while hinata made ramen.

“ lets go to the bedroom and eat tramp” said tsunade

“ ok skank” said hinata

They both removed their aprons and sat opposite each other.

“ why don’t we eat just like how we ate that protein bar that day?” asked hinata

 “ like two dogs. I agree. But I warn you hinata. If you try to punch me like that day then you will pay for it.” Warned tsunade

“ oh yeah what are you going to do?” smirked hinata

“ you will see”

They both stood tit to tit.

“ lets do it tsunade”

“ lets see who is the big dog”

 They took a rice bento and placed it between their mouths.

“ ready go”  said tsunade

They both tried to devour it like two hungry dogs to reach the centre. When they reached the centre they both tried to insert one mouth into another. Their teeth’s clashed a lot of times. They both fought a battle of tongues for the last piece. This continued for a long time. They both fought for the food.

At last they both pulled together in a bear hug and stared at each other. Their lips were dripping with saliva.

“ grrrrrr”

“ rawrrrr”

“ what do you suggest we do next bitch” asked hinata

“ wait a minute” said tsunade

She opened her bedroom locker and took out a big protein bar. She opened the bar and returned to bed. She stood on her four legs with her ass facing hinata and placed the protein bar in her pussy. Hinata understood what she was doing and turned other side and took the other part of the protein bar into her pussy.

“ bitch my ass will crush yours” said hianta

“ slut mine is going to destroy yours” said tsunade

With that they both started banging their massive asses together. The room was filled with their screams as they smacked each other mercillesly.

“ aaaahhhh”

“oooohhhh”

“ummmmmm”

“ooohhhhh”

They both began to reach the climax.

“ aaahhh bitchhhh” screamed hinata

“aaahhhh sluttt” screamed tsunade

With that they both cummed together. Hinata slowly took out the protein bar and turned it to the side tsunade has cummed and kept it in her mouth. Tsunade slowly came forward and took the other side in and both of them slowly began to eat it. Both of them moaned each other’s names inside their mouths as they slowly fell on top of each other tongue fighting each other their naked bodies  rolled all over the bed as they kissed each other.

“ how did you enjoy your day tsunade” asked hinata

“ every bit of it hinata” said tsunade

With that they both kissed each other for some time. Suddenly tsunade slapped hinata and hinata slapped back. They both started punching each other rolling on the bed.  Their legs were entwined like two boas as they looked at each other angrily.

“ bitch don’t think this changes anything. We are still rivals” said tsunade

“ agreed slut. We are rivals for life” said hinata.

With that they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

It was midnight and tsunade woke up. She saw herself and hinata both hugging each other. hinata was fast asleep.

Tsunade began to think. She began to think how her life has changed drastically in two days. She enjoyed fighting, the back and forth bickering and sexfight with hinata. She thanked hinata in her heart for bringing out the slut in her. She gave alight peck on hinata’s lips and hugged her even close and drifted into sleep.


End file.
